


Musketeers Doodles (or A Collection of Random Drawings...)

by The_Ghoul



Series: My Art [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Caring Aramis, Caring Porthos, Constance Bonacieux - Freeform, Cute, Drinking, Drunk Athos, Drunk d'Artagnan, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, Free Time, Gen, Horses, Hurt Aramis, Hurt d'Artagnan, Hurt!Aramis, Hurt!Athos, I hate politics, I'm definitely insane, I'm insane, Idk where this comes from, Injury, Medic!Aramis, Medical, Modern Era, Other, Plot, Pregnancy, Prompt Art, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Secrets, Snow, Stitches, chatting, possible future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ghoul/pseuds/The_Ghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No story behind,just me practicing drawing or pointlessly doodling when travelling, watching films, drinking coffee, pretending to be social, pretending to be antisocial, being up all night, petting my cat, eating pizza..you know...</p><p>Feel free to let me know if you want me to draw something special... ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Still with us?




	2. C'mon...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dunno what's up with drunk Musketeers... I suppose the fact that I was drunk when drawing this might have had something to do with this one...

Probably set shortly after d'Aratgnan came to Paris and joined the Musketeers and there was something to celebrate, but he wasn't yet used to the trio's drinking habits... xD 


	3. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment prompt fill Hurt Aramis and Porthos taking care of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Guest asked me in a comment to draw hurt Aramis and Porthos taking care of him. I don't suppose this is what they had in mind, but today I was doodling and ended up with a pic of a guy carrying somebody on his back, I liked the idea and so I made them into Porthos and Aramis... 
> 
> I have no idea how did Aramis break his leg in the forest (feel free to write a fic, if you wan to..), but he did, Porthos carried him to the garrison (or probably to the horses and then got him to the garrison, but I really can't draw horses) and then took care of him, they got drunk together and lived happily ever after (or I don't know, I'm getting slightly crazy from lack of sleep)
> 
> Dear Guest, if you want another drawing, let me know, I'll gladly draw some more hurt Aranis and caring Porthos ;)
> 
> Ang my phone camra sucks... Sorry

Insert text here

 

 


	4. Mr and Mrs d'Artagnan

Cause my parents' discussions about politics are sooo boring

  


  


  


Wanted Constance to be visibly pregnant, but it sort of disappeared in her skirt...but she is :-D


	5. Like a father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR S03E10! Sort of...

Was watching S03E10... And wondered what would Aramis do... What normal families do... There might be more...i like this idea :-D 

And i can't draw horses...

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chitchat

Was just practicing drawing people... (and the shirts. I love drawing theose loose shirts xD) Any ideas what they could be talking about?

 


	7. Winter (MODERN AU)

Dunno why the midern AU,dunno why Aramis and Anne, walk in the snow, dunno why Aramis is so pissed of/hates the snow :-D was just doodling

 

 


	8. Injured

Cause I'm bored and cause I've read too many fics about one of the guys getting hurt and Aramis patching them up of vice versa lately...

 

 

 

 


	9. Hurt d'Artagnan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anytimenina who asked for hurt d'artagnon and one of the others comforting him...
> 
> Any more requests anyone? ;)

 

Hope, you like it ;)


	10. Hurt d'Artagnan part 2 (which is actually part 1 xD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just somehow ended up drawing what happened to d'Art ...

The Musketeers were ambushed in a forest and d'Art was shot... it took Porthos like 2 seconds to take the shooter down, then they fought the rest but the Gascon still needed medical attention - so all hail medic Aramis xD

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just please note that all of those drawings are really tiny (like 4-8 cm), that's why they're not so detailed...
> 
> and I really enjoyed drawing them (+ my cat fell alseep in my lap and I didn't want to wake her, so I was just drawing on and on and on...) 
> 
> \+ Athos isn't there, cause I drew him visiting d'Art afterwards (in the previous chapter - time isn't a straight progression of cause to effect, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey wimey stuff - trust me.. .) and he just wasn't on the mission or I dunno, was doing captain stuff... xD
> 
>  
> 
> PS I am insane so don't take me too seriously xD


	11. Athos, the prince of Danemark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child Athos fanboying over Hamlet xD

Ok, I had an idea, the time approximately fits and i saw an amazing production of the play the other day... since Athos is from a noble family, they'd enjoy their luxury, and travel for a bit and among other places, they'd spend some time in London and have a chance to see a Shakespeare play when it was just out - well, Hamlet for my purpose - and probably not in the theatre but at some noble man's family house - as they also used to do it, though I'm not sure they did it even with the tragedies, but anyway doesn't really matter ... child Athos really loved the play and ended up replaying some the scenes at home...

Yes, I'm insane :-D

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probaly get some sleep xD


	12. The secret meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are they up to?

 

I just like drawing the cardinal xD


	13. How may I help young man?

Another drawing... Based on a sketch of a random guy and his kid I drew today...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got quite a backstory for this drawing that I'm thinking abiut making it inti a fic - at least party comics, but I'll see if i can figure it out 
> 
>  
> 
> Otherwise I'm running out of ideas, so if you have any wishes/prompts,let me know... I spend an awful lot of time commuting and drawing is a great past time....


	14. Doooooodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bought a new, really thin marer and I looooove it :D

 


	15. The Cardinal Doodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was bored at school...and haven't updated this in a while...


	16. Sword practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more doodling...


End file.
